The present invention relates to an improved vehicle air conditioning system and to an improved adsorbent unit therefor.
By way of background, in existing vehicle air conditioning systems having a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and an accumulator coupled between the evaporator and the compressor, a problem has arisen in that there is sometimes a thump-like noise when the compressor is cycled on. This thump-like noise is like a noise which would be experienced if someone were to slap the side of the vehicle door. Investigation by an automotive company has revealed that the thumping noise emanates from the accumulator. Further investigation by the automotive company has appeared to indicate that the noise is due to the absorption of refrigerant and oil into the polyester felt which is used for the casing of the adsorbent unit in the accumulator. It is with overcoming the foregoing thumping noise problem that the present invention is concerned.